I'm Gay!
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Alfred is the quarterback and he has everything he's ever wanted, but you know what? Alfred isn't happy. To make himself feel better he picks on the outcasts, which include Punk kids Ivan Braginsky and Arthur Kirkland. Though, after seeing how happy these guys can be he wants happiness for himself! RusAme Fruk Prucan
1. Chapter 1

I'm Gay!

Summary: Alfred is the quarterback and he has everything he's ever wanted, but you know what? Alfred isn't happy. To make himself feel better he picks on the outcasts, which include Punk kids Ivan Braginsky and Arthur Kirkland. Though, after seeing how happy these guys can be he wants happiness for himself.

A/N: BOWLING FOR SOUP  
Chapter 1: Not happy? It's your girlfriend!

XxXxXxX

The day was just like any other and that was annoying Alfred to no end. The days were so similar that it seemed that they ran into each other endlessly, it bored him. He also felt guilty, guilty because he was no longer enjoying the high life, because he was too bored. He thought he was bored with the things in his life, so he got rid of his old girlfriend and got a hotter girl, though he wasn't entertained for very long.  
Currently he was sitting with his parents on the porch, sipping lemonade in suburban hell. His brother Matthew was at the neighbors' house, probably sucking up to the neighborhood 'bad-asses'. A few weeks after they had moved into their perfect dream house, a rather odd family moved into the house beside theirs. The house seemed over-ran with children ranging from the ages of six to the oldest of the house which was a twenty-four year old Scottish man. They were all rowdy and the parents seemed to not care, especially when four of the teenagers had started a 'band'. Alfred was very familiar with their rehearsal schedule, for one Mattie wouldn't shut up about how cool they were, and secondly he heard them playing loudly in the mornings. He guessed that Matthew is their first groupie.  
He laughed at them, but deep inside he was quite jealous over them. The eldest in the 'band' was a twenty year old named Gilbert, the only thing he knew about the guy was that he was kicked out of his house by his parents when he dropped out at the age of seventeen. The second eldest was an eighteen year old orphan from Russia, Alfred had been told that he had dropped out at sixteen to work. Next was a boy his own age, a sixteen year old named Arthur. He was one of the biological children of the owners of the house, he was the guitarist of the band and had the worst vocabulary Alfred had ever heard. He was sure that if his mother had to spend five minutes with the guy she would explode from the lack of properness. The drummer of the band was a rather young boy, apparently he was somehow related to Ivan and had a bit of a drinking problem. Alfred estimated that his age would be at least fifteen years old, the boy seemed to have not even hit puberty yet.

Even then on the porch he could hear their laughter, good-natured taunts and cuss words. To say he envied them was an understatement. He could just imagine all the fun his brother was having at the moment, laughing and messing with each other.  
"We need to move soon dear, I fear Matthew has mixed himself up with the…filth that exists beside us." His mother wrinkled her nose in the direction of the home.  
"I would let him have his fun, he never does anything except stay in his room all day." His father commented while reading the morning paper. His mother just wrinkled her nose even more and huffed.

"You should go over there and get him, who knows what unspeakable horrors go on at that house!" His mother prodded him, he nodded dully and walked out into the front yard via the gate. He went up to the decrepit house, the place looked on the verge of falling down. Trash cans, toys, and old bikes littered their yawn. It was the bane to his mother's existence after all (_If only the cleaned up their side, we could win the town lawn award!_). He knocked on the door and in no time a young girl of about seven opened the door, she clutched a fish plush toy to her chest and twirled one of her pigtails. She looked like a sweet girl.  
"Hey, have you seen my twin brother?" He asked nicely, smiling at her with his signature dazzling grin.  
"Get the FUCK outta my face!" She yelled, leaving a stunned Alfred in silence as she slammed the door shut in his face.  
"Wha…?" He asked himself, he was about to turn back until the door swung open again and a man with brown shaggy hair poked his head out.

"Uh hello? Sorry about Sey, she's been pickin' up bad talk from Artie for a while now…Can I help ya?" He asked sheepishly. Alfred heard the girl begin to cuss again until the brunette shushed her.  
"I'm just looking for my twin brother, his name's Matthew and he usually hangs out with the kids in the band…" Alfred was unsure if he even wanted to venture into this place, it went against everything he was brought up to believe.  
"The kid with glasses and the weird hair? I'll take ya to him, by the way my name's Collin!" He held out his hand and Alfred gingerly shook it, afraid of the germs he might get. After that was done, Collin swiveled around and headed towards the back.

"Sorry this place is a mess, I'm kinda the only one who cleans it. All these kids make it hard, 'specially with Scotty doing what he does at all hours of the night…God Almighty I hope he straightens out before he messes up any of the other youngins. Anyway, here we are." He opened the door to the garage and wiped his hands on his plain white apron.

"Well, I gotta go make the supper, feel free to stay if you want. Matthew's family is always welcomed here!" With that Collin left him to his own devices.

The garage smelled like smoke and alcohol, but it was homey in a weird way. He saw Gilbert and Ivan engaging in a smoke while his brother and Arthur were comparing CD covers.

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred called out and in a snap all attention was upon him. He felt so out of his element that he fast-walked to his brother and grabbed his arm desperately. Matthew didn't bother trying to pull away, he could feel the discomfort radiating off of his brother. Arthur narrowed his eyes and grabbed Matthew's other arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, sneering.  
"Home with my brother." Alfred growled back and tugged at his brother.  
"S'okay Arthur, I was needed to get home about an hour ago. See you tomorrow!" Matthew let himself be dragged out of the house and into their own home.

Meanwhile, the topic of conversation had switched to their awkward visitor at the Kirkland household.  
"Who was that kid?" Gilbert asked the Brit. Said Brit just snorted in a condescending way before answering.  
"Some stuck-up jock who thinks he owns the World. He's an idiot." Gilbert laughed at that.  
"Kesesese! You want us to do something about 'im?" He asked, laughing all the while, Arthur shrugged.  
"Do what you want, but I highly doubt he's afraid of you Gil." He remarked with a smirk.  
"Ivan can scare him easily enough! Kesesese!" Gilbert suggested, Ivan shrugged and smoked the last bit of his cancer stick.

"Da, whatever. I never have anything better to do."

A/N: Hello again! My computer broke so that's why I haven't been on (sadly I can't upload on my phone ._.) soooo….Guess who's back, back again? Greenbeans is back, tell a friend…! Don't be worrying, though I think I'll be taking some stories down because I lost interest in them…Sorry :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We aren't bad, just poor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…*Sadness*

XxXxX

"What were you thinking?" Matthew hissed as he pulled away from his brother, scowling deeply.  
"Mom wanted me to go get you…" Alfred answered sheepishly, usually the roles were switched.  
"You embarrassed me! How could you do that to me!?" Yup, the roles were definitely switched. Alfred was usually the one who gave this lecture to his brother.

"Oh Matthew dear, did those bad people hurt you?" Their mother crushed Matthew to her chest, he pushed her away with a fierce glint in his eyes.  
"They're aren't bad people mom, just down on their luck…" His facial features softened as he held his mother at arm's length.

"Not bad people? Oh Lord, they've brainwashed you!" She tried to hug him again but Matthew was too quick, by the time she turned to scold him he was already in the house.  
"What are we going to do with him?" She clucked and padded back to the porch for another glass of lemonade.

"Bad people…?" Ivan, Gilbert, and Arthur perhaps. Though, that Collin guy wasn't 'bad'. He seemed to be doing his all to take care of all those children, and yet he didn't look a day over twenty-four. Suddenly, he didn't feel the urge to join his parents on the porch, instead he wanted to talk to Collin again.  
"Alfred, dear? Don't you want more lemonade?" His mother called out.  
"Come join us, son!" His father called out as well, Alfred couldn't help but smile and rush onto the porch to join his father. He was completely unaware of the amethyst colored eyes and the owner of those orbs smirking at him.

XxX

"So how was your visit to the neighbors?" Their father asked during dinner that night, their mother sent a disapproving glare across the table.  
"It was…Interesting." Alfred chose his words carefully, trying to not offend his brother.  
"I met a man there, his name is Collin. He was really nice to me, I guess he's the only one that takes care of the younger kids." He continued while picking at his over-boiled vegetables.

"Yeah, Collin cooks for the kids and takes care of them while his parents are at work. The rest of them just hang out there and live there for free." Matthew explained while picking at his food also, but for a totally different reason.

"Still," their mother chimed in, "those teenage boys that live there are nothing but trouble! I want you two to stay away from them!"  
"Yes, mom." They both groaned in unison.

"Hey, you two!" Their father warned in a good natured way. He reached over and ruffled their blonde hair. A few minutes after their conversation, Alfred began to frown a little and a crease formed at his eyebrows. Matthew noticed with a raised eyebrow.

"Al? What's wrong?" Mattie poked his elbow and shoot a worried glance at him, it was rare to see Alfred so quiet.  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking…" Alfred gave his twin a lopsided grin, Matthew snorted at that and threw a pea at his head.  
"Hey!" Alfred laughed and threw a baby carrot at Mattie. This continued on until their 'mother' slammed her utensils down and started to yell at them about playing with their food. When they were in the upstairs hallway, both began to laugh until both were wheezing and wiping away tears.

"'Night Mattie!" Alfred chirped, while Mattie gave him a hug. The blonde smiled and returned the hug and didn't let him go until Mattie was trying to flail away from him, laughing the entire time.  
That night Alfred had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, it had been a long time since he had an actual smile on his face.

XxX

"ALFRED!" Erratic knocking woke up the blonde, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Before he could even get out of bed, the door flew open and Matthew barreled in looking pale. He pointed a shaking finger towards the window and collapsed upon the bed. Curious, Alfred got up and sleepily pulled the curtain back and the sight that met him nearly made him slam his fist against the window.

"MY FUCKING CAR!" Alfred yelled and ran out of the house, despite still being in his Captain America boxers. The car had its windows and windshields broken completely, the tires were slashed, and the car itself was keyed. All that was left completely intact was a bottle of Russian Vodka seated snugly on the driver's seat.

"Matthew, who the fuck did this?" He grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and shook him, anger overriding any sense in his head. That car had been a gift, from his father and his mother. He picked up the bottle and threw it against the Kirkland household, yelling profanity all the while. It took both Mattie and his father to restrain him, he had murder on his mind.

"Alfred! Calm down, we'll sort this out soon enough!" His father reassured and dragged the flailing and yelling Alfred back into the house. Once he was safely in the house and away from anything breakable, their father decided to talk to him about it.

"Alfred what the hell happened?" He asked calmly while rubbing his son's shoulders. Alfred tensed and clenched his fist.  
"Our fucking neighbors, that's fucking who! Who else is trashy enough to do that kind of shit just because I intruded on their fucking party! Dad, I didn't do anything wrong! I'm going to fucking kill that Russian bastard!" Alfred ranted, slamming his fists on the coffee table, cracking the glass.

"Calm down Alfred! Don't blame all of them, I'm pretty sure it was some random kids or something, right?" Matthew meekly interjected, his brother's wrath turned upon him.  
"What?! Are you fucking siding with them? Who else drinks fucking _Russian _vodka except for that asshole?! They fuck up my car and you think they're innocent? Who's fucking side _are _you on?!" Alfred hissed and almost lunged across the coffee table if it wasn't for his father holding him back.

"Al! I'm your brother, of course I'm on your side! I'm just saying, you shouldn't blame them for everything that goes on in this neighborhood!" Matthew put his hands up in defense, trying his best not to squirm under his brother's heated gaze.

"Just because they're poor doesn't mean they're bad, Alfred." Their father remarked thoughtfully.  
"I'm not saying they're bad or anything! I'm just saying that one of them fucked up my car, and that one is going to get his ass kicked!" Alfred growled angrily.

Matthew glared at him and scurried out of the room, like a god with its tail between its legs. Alfred sat there a little longer, trying to regain his composure. No way in hell was he going to let these assholes win, punks or not. He felt himself crack an evil smile, for the first time since he began high school he felt like his boring life was going to take a turn for the interesting.

"Alfred…?" His father asked suddenly, concerned by the devious smile on his son's lips.  
"You can't fight fire with fire, you'll only end up burning everything down." With that said, his father ruffled his hair again and walked out of the room.

"Now how do I get these fuckers back?"

XxX

A/N: Another upload?! IMPOSSIBRU! I know this is waaay short, I'm just trying to pace myself and get back into the swing of things. I'd like to give a BIIIG hug to the alerters/favoriters (are those words? Nope? NOW THEY ARE BWUHAHA) anyways, thank you guys~ Lots of love from threegreenbeans~


End file.
